gakuenhetaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Sil Seaver
Background Sil was born on April 17th, 1994 in Rome, Italy, to Ezio and Mary Seaver. The newlyweds and their daughter lived happily for six years in an apartment near the Colosseum. Ezio pick-pocketed for the main source of income while Mary worked mainly as a stay-at-home mom, raising Sil. When Sil turned four, Ezio began to teach her how to pick-pocket and by five she was beginning to learn basic healing spells and potions. This knowledge and love of the occult the two shared brought them closer while diving Mary to acting out mildly, and eventually tying her to the mob and leading to the couple's divorce. Shortly after the divorce, just days after Sil's sixth birthday, Mary came into a large amount of money - now believed to have come from her mob ties, but the true origin is unknown - and moved to New York City with Sil. The two moved into a high-class area of the downtown area. Sil had not, at this point in her life, had any formal schooling. By the fall of her sixth year, she was enrolled in a prestigious private school. She, to say the least, did not fit in. Her grades were high and her studies in magic and the occult continued, but this all took a toll on her social life. By the 3rd grade she had earned herself the reputation of "witch" and "freak" and in the coming years, these taunts turned into "slut" and "bitch." By the age of 11, Sil had spiraled into a fairly deep depression and had done little but study her spell books in solitude. Evangeline and the Teen Years On her 12th birthday, Sil's distant cousin, Evangeline - on her mother's side - came to visit from Las Vegas, Nevada. The two hit it off almost instantaneously, despite the age difference. ((At the time, Evangeline was 23.)) The older girl convinced Mary to let her take Sil away for an extended weekend and brought her to Las Vegas for five days. In this time, Eva taught Sil how to play Poker at the casino in which she worked and introduced Sil to vodka. It would be a few years later in this casino that Sil would meet Evangeline's friend Tobias and the two would grow close. The next few years of Sil's life ((from about 12 - 15)), she began to grow anxious and rebellious. Her friendship with Evangeline and Tobias grew and with it, her depression subsided greatly and Sil began to travel back and forth from Italy more frequently to see her father. Mary overlooked most of this, happy that her daughter was living what she mistakenly viewed as a "normal" life. In these years, Sil also became very good at hiding her true emotions and motives, as well as cleaning up whatever mess was made from her partying. After one particularly bad night, Sil was left completely pissed-drunk and half asleep in her room when Mary found her. Evangeline had busted them both by going a bit overboard. The irate woman forbade Sil to ever see Evangeline again and took each remaining spell book she could find. Coming down from the high, Sil began to fall into a depression again until she stumbled on an application for the World Academy, a world away from her mother. Relationships Leonara Finch -- Sil's best friend and basic opposite in almost every way. Where Sil values appearances and loves being showy and affectionate, Leo is toned down, comfortable and tech-savvy. The two began their relationship absolutely hating one another, but after a bit of a miracle cure for hangovers, the two began to grow closer and eventually became one of the more destructive pairs at the school. Vanessa Zeldenthuis -- Sil's other best friend, Vanessa has been the most sane part of their group ((See: Anti-Drama Club, ADC)). The two are on good terms, but do not see each other as frequently as Leo and Sil do. Dong-Min Hwangpo -- Sil's first boyfriend at the Academy and her second in her life. The two were together for a short time and the relationship was rocky and somewhat awkward. The Korean tried twice to kill her, but she doesn't hold it against him. She still cares for him, but no longer holds any feelings for him other than platonic. Damon Connelly Jr. -- Sil's current boyfriend, he's a fairly large part of Sil's life. He knows a horrible little about the supernatural, however, which leaves a bit of a gap in their relationship. Coincidentally, he is as focused on appearance and fashion as Sil, so the two have that in common. He cares about her deeply and Sil returns the affection, making them one of the better known couples at the Academy. Neville Forrestal -- Though Sil and Neville have never been in a relationship, Neville still holds a large spot in Sil's heart. He's one of Sil's main tie-ins with the supernatural and has helped keep her from seriously harming herself in some of her darker ventures. Sil's feelings toward Neville are a bit of a mystery to her. She's smitten one day and the next can hardly bat an eyelash, but nonetheless, the pair is one dynamic duo not to be challenged, magically or otherwise. Sil typically views him as her closest male friend. Dylan Austin Christensen -- Sil's "step-son" and one of her largest annoyances. Sil cares for Dylan as if he were part of her family, but she rarely shows this. She believes he needs tough love and disipline, and maybe some day he'll grow up. She holds out minimal hope, but her little yellow vial of doom is always prepared to scare Dylan back into submission. Sil in Alternate Universe Steampunk -- In the Steampunk universe, Sil is a travelling merchant dealing in stolen weaponry and parts and prostitution on the side. ((Alternately, she is the captain of her own ship with an almost entirely female crew of pickpockets.)) Fantasy -- In the new Fantasy AU, Sil is a Fox-Humanoid ((Vulpes)) living in the forest, working to gain peace between the human and Eukarya race. She has a rocky relationship with Damon, the Duke's son, whose aim is to destroy her kind. Mafia -- In one of the more stoic and serious AUs, Sil works for the Italian Mafia as a decoy. She has a fling with both Damon and Neville and becomes pregnant with the latters child. Damon has fallen in love with her, however, and works diligently to keep her from being with the other Brit. Neville is on the search for the traitor who bombed his base. Things turn sticky when the mother-to-be of his child turns out to be the bomber. Alternately, Sil works with as a trio with Damon and Vanessa under the command of the Baltics. Genderbent -- Sil's male counterpart, Ezra, is quite possibly one of the gayest straight men ever to live. His closet is almost the size of a small apartment, pink is one of his favorite colors, and he always goes out making sure he looks like he's just stepped from a shampoo commercial. He's got a major weak spot for beautiful women. He's had his eye on Soo-Yun, Dong-Min's female counterpart, and has dated her briefly, though he's never sure if they're still together or not. He's hard to pin down, though, and his eye constantly roves. Sil and Ezra get along famously and have gone shopping together on numerous occasions. Pokemon -- Sil is a Frontier Brain that works with all Ghost-type Pokemon. She cares deeply for all Pokemon and can't bear to see any in pain. Though she is a Brain, she doesn't typically battle much outside of her gym, preferring rather to meet other trainers and their Pokemon, to learn more about them through social interaction instead of solely battling. World War III -- The most serious and depressing AU there is at the Academy, Sil has a particularly tragic story for WW3. When the Academy closed and the students left for home, Sil fled to Italy, to live with her father in Rome. The two lived on the streets of the slums for a while, stealing moldy bread from others and avoiding street gangs. Sil used the laptop Leonara had given her to find Leo and the father-daughter pair left in the night to flee for Germany. Just out of the slums, however, a gang seized Sil and Ezio. Ezio was executed by a gunshot to the head while Sil was prepared for worse events. However, Sneak and Asakura, two associates of Leonara, saved her and gave her a ride to Leo's base of opporations. Over the next two years, she worked alongside Leonara, Kris, and Tobias, hacking and gather information for the war effort. When Sil stumbled upon a hit list that had both Damon and Leonara labeled, she went on a solo mission for sabotage. She was caught - as she knew she would be - and executed by the British police at the age of 19.